Matrimonio
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: Tomoyo CCS se casa con Nokuru Imonoyama CDS, para el Intercambio de año nuevo de Piffle Fanfic


**Disclaimer:** "Card Captor Sakura" y "CLAMP Gakuen Tantepari" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

Está nerviosa, como nunca lo ha estado en su vida. Se revisa el vestido blanco inmaculado por decimocuarta vez, mientras Sakura ríe. Ella le dice que luce como un ángel, que su novio se desmayará cuando la vea entrar por la puerta de la iglesia. Tomoyo no acompaña sus risas, su estomago revuelto no se lo permite. Su sistema nervioso la traiciona y sólo es conciente de que le tiemblan sus blancas manos.

Desde la puerta alguien toca. Por Kami, que no sea esa persona, no cree tener fuerzas para poder seguir. Su corazón parece no querer colaborar, porque la taquicardia le oprime el pecho.

-Wow, mi querida Tomoyo, luces divina- dice Eriol, con un brillo inescrutable tras el reflejo de sus lentes-. Supongo que ya estarás lista, más hermosa no puedes lucir, sería fatal para el novio si demorases más, el pobre…

Tomoyo suspira aliviada, no es _él_. No soportaría que su novio cancelase el matrimonio ahora; moriría si el ya no la quisiese más. No después de ser él quien le ayudase a olvidar un amor no correspondido en su infancia.

-Está lista, Eriol. Yo también debo irme. Naoko y las demás deben estar nerviosas de que aún no he llegado…

Saliendo de su trance, se percata que ambas personas la miran. Se siente peor.

-Claro, la boda- logra decir, la saliva apenas y deja que su voz fluya.

Mira a Eriol, y él sigue con ese halo misterioso que años atrás le enloqueció los sentidos. El hombre sonríe, y extiende su brazo para que le acompañe.

Sakura sale rápido de la habitación, el auto que la llevará al lugar de la ceremonia espera por ella, y en el lugar, _su_ Syaoran.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- pregunta el joven mago, acariciando la mano enguantada que se agarra dubitativa de su brazo.

-Siento que estoy al borde de un abismo…

-Si estás arrepentida…

Los ojos violáceos se abren de par en par. ¡Inconcebible!.

-No quiero arrepentirme, es sólo que aún siento que no merezco el amor de…

-Él te ama más que a nada en este mundo, se le nota en los ojos. Además- bajan las escaleras de la mansión Daidouji con cuidado, la cola del vestido no parece querer ayudar-, para que atraparas a alguien como él; es que de verdad le impresionaste.

-Eriol…

Hiragizawa le sonríe, y algo dentro de ella deja de moverse. Es su bilis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se mueve impaciente frente al altar. Akira le ha dado palmadas en la espalda, pero nada le calmará hasta que vea a una persona cruzar por el umbral de la iglesia.

-Tranquilo amigo, terminarás manchando tu traje si sigues así- su amigo de la infancia se mantiene como siempre, calmado, como un bálsamo sobre una herida-. Ten- saca algo de su impecable esmoquin oscuro, un envoltorio de textura metalizada-, un caramelo, te ayudará para la ansiedad.

-Gracias- responde, pero aunque los dulces del ex tesorero de Campus CLAMP puedan ser la envidia de cualquier pastelería europea; nada calmará el torbellino dentro de su cuerpo.

De pronto, unos pasos acelerados le desconcentran.

-Ya viene- guiñe Sakura, y corre a ponerse al lado opuesto, saludando con la mano a su esposo, quien le mira sonrojado.

El novio suspira aliviado, ella vendrá a unirse con él para siempre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No quería oír la marcha nupcial común, pero su madre había insistido. Y Sonomi podía usar tácticas muy convincentes cuando se le proponía.

-Tranquila- susurró apenas Eriol, mientras caminaba con ella del brazo hacia el altar.

Algunos silbidos y signos de exclamación salieron de los invitados a la boda, asombrados de la belleza de Tomoyo, cosa que no le ayudó a sus nervios.

Se le hizo lento el corto camino que la llevaba a dar ese paso tan importante, aunque estaba aliviada de que ya no tuviese que mirar ningún otro rostro más que el de su flamante novio.

Nokuru Imonoyama le sonrió abiertamente cuando sus manos se juntaron al serle entregada. Quería decirle esos piropos que sólo guardaba para ella, pero no había tiempo ahora, quería casarse rápido y después llevársela con él lejos de viaje, estar solos y demostrarle lo mucho que le amaba.

-Estás… deslumbrante, mi amor- sólo logró decirle, y agradeció que ella estuviese tan asorochada como él.

Nunca, en los años que llevaban juntos- desde que un día el Campus CLAMP organizase un evento escolar de coros a nivel regional y la vio cantar un solo, de pie frente a todo el domo CLAMP- había conocido a una mujer más hermosa, talentosa e inteligente que ella. En ese evento logró reconocer que todos los elogios que le decía a las demás damas eran gestos de mera cortesía, dejándose arrastrar por su afán de cuidarlas. Pero Tomoyo era diferente, y cuando logró conocerla en persona- cosa que pudo realizar gracias a su insistencia sobre Suoh de conseguirle información acerca de la chica-, descubrió que era aún más encantadora en persona.

Sencilla, hermosa, brillante; perfecta.

-Tú luces esplendido- respondió ella, y tuvieron que callar porque el Padre les miraba con el ceño fruncido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El matrimonio transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, excepto que las damas de honor no pararon de llorar en ningún momento, y Suoh les hizo compañía con un par de lágrimas una vez.

-De verdad, eres afortunado, Nokuru- le dijo Takamura, rechazando una copa más de champaña-. Tú esposa es la mujer más bella de la tierra.

-Tomoyo es un diamante invaluable que iluminará todos mis días con el brillo incandescente de sus ojos violetas, y con su sonrisa de diosa griega. Eres mi adoración, querida- respondió Imonoyama, besando la mejilla de su ahora esposa, para después adoptar una pose heroica.

-Exageras- contestó la chica, tratando de ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

Nokuru siempre tan efusivo con sus expresiones, pero amaba esa parte de él. Bueno, amaba todo de él. Su vitalidad, corazón noble, asombrosa inteligencia y carismática personalidad que la cautivó durante una cena de sociedad a la que su madre le había obligado a ir para introducirla a los más altos círculos sociales del Japón.

La noche había valido la pena gracias a la excepcional conversación de Nakuru; valía la pena asistir a esos cócteles con tal de permanecer en su compañía.

-No puedo exagerar contigo, aún no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para describirte. _Sólo_ te amo- besó la mano de su amada, mientras de fondo, unos apropiados pétalos de Sakura caían gráciles hacia el suelo.

Sakura soltó una honda respiración, Rika miró a su novio de forma significativa y Naoko se enjuagó una lágrima.

-Bien, ¿no creen que es tiempo del vals?- Eriol ingresó de improviso al grupo de conversación, señalando con su brazo la pista de baile.

-No me hagas hacerlo…- le suplicó Tomoyo a su esposo, apretándole la mano.

-Yo tampoco soy hábil en estas situaciones, pero quiero darte una boda de ensueño, mi amada. Y verte bailar será una imagen que jamás podrá ser borrada de mi mente. No me limites el placer de ver tu delicada figura deslizarse por la pista…

Cuando Nokuru ponía sus ojos azules con una mirada de perrito lastimado, Tomoyo no le negaba nada.

Bailaron espléndidamente a pesar de sus pocas aptitudes para los deportes, y el club de fans de Imonoyama- quienes entraron a la fiesta a punta de golpes, empujones, patadas y uno que otro coqueteo- gimoteó al ver a la radiante pareja moverse de un lado a otro de la pista.

Juntos, lucían como ángeles perdidos en la tierra, pensó Eriol, reafirmando que su propia pérdida; era como el infierno.


End file.
